U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,164 to Baiza discloses a “Mounting bracket having a tapered plunger latch” which comprises a rail 52 and a bracket 54, wherein the bracket 54 has a body 98 and three slots 95 which extend along the longitudinal direction of the body 98 and are secured by extending fasteners 68 through the slots 95 and connected to the rail 52. However, the connection between the bracket 54 and the rail 52 is weak and cannot bear loads.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,816 to Milligan discloses a “Three member thin drawer slide” which comprises a bracket 151 slidably connected to an outer member 11 and an intermediate slide member 19 is connected to the outer member 11, and an inner slide member 27 connected to the intermediate slide member 19. The bracket 151 has two flanges 171, 173 which are in contact with the top and bottom of the outer member 11. However, when a load is applied to the inner and intermediate slide members 27, 19, the outer member 11 is also applied by the load, the bracket 151 and the outer member 11 are connected by the connection pin located in the slot at the intermediate portion of the outer member 11, the flanges 171, 173 of the bracket 151 are easily deformed by the pressure from the outer member 11.
Therefore, a reinforcement device for the slide assembly is needed, especially when the outer member and the bracket are made to be narrower.